


A Trip to Greece That Went Like This

by greenleaf



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action, Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Teen Crush, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/greenleaf
Summary: Here’s what happened to Peter:- Hung out Wade, which was the coolest thing ever. (Other people were there too, but Wade was the coolest.)- Found out his fathers were also in Greece on another one of their *shudder* honeymoons.- Hung out with Wade some more. Yay!- Foiled a robbery and almost got shot/electrocuted.Best trip ever.





	A Trip to Greece That Went Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write something a little feel-good.
> 
> This serves as a sequel of sorts to my other short, [Love the Player, Love the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039146), but both can be read as standalone.

It wasn’t that Peter didn’t love his parents. He did. God knew it was probably weird having superheroes-slash-celebrities as parents, not to mention having to put up with his Da’s paranoia and his Pops’ overprotectiveness. But they had always been first and foremost Peter’s fathers. They were supportive and understanding and, coupled with Peter’s extensive, nosy and occasionally overbearing extended family, Peter was in want of nothing in his life.

Except for privacy.

“This is supposed to be a cultural exposure trip,” Peter hissed. “ _My_ trip, meaning you two are _not_ supposed to be here.”

He probably would be less annoyed if his parents didn’t look like they were enjoying themselves so much as they (not really) hid in the restaurant just across the hotel where Peter and the other interns were staying. They were even wearing matching outfits for god’s sake – matching rose gold tinted sunglasses, matching open-toed sandals, and matching white linen beach shirts with red and blue flowers – red for Da and blue for Pops, of course, because they were both ridiculous about their colors even when out of their uniform). Pops was wearing dark cargo shorts while Da, ever dramatic, was in long, black, flowy harem pants.

They were so… just so…

Pops was still eating, so Da put down his cup of coffee and peered at him over his glasses.

“Petey-pie, we know this is your trip. We signed the parental consent, not to mention paid for everybody’s trip–”

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “Stark Industries paid for this trip, so by extension, I should thank Aunty Pep.”

“Same diff, now shush,” Da said, waving a hand. “What I’m saying is, this is not about you. Your Pops was the one who wanted to go to on a trip, and he’d always wanted to go to Greece. So blame him.”

Pops rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his coffee. He licked his lips. “Huh. You know, Greek coffee tastes really good.”

Da’s eyes lit up. “Does it? We can buy some to bring home.” He turned to Peter. “See? How could I deprive your father of _that_?”

Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Da, we’ve been texting and calling every night since I left. You said you were both going on a trip, but you couldn’t even tell me you guys were _also_ in Greece.”

“Peter,” Pops spoke up. “Honestly, maybe our decision to come to Greece has something to do with you also being here with the other SI Scholars. But this is already your third day, so we were never really going to bother you. As you said, we didn’t even tell you where we were.”

“Because we know you’d take it the wrong way,” Da spoke up, and because he always had to have the last word, he added, “And besides, we arrived like, a day before you guys did, so by default _you’re_ bothering _our_ honeymoon.”

Peter deflated, feeling the wind go out from his sails. “You guys have honeymoons whenever you want. You had one just three months ago.”

“I know, isn’t it great?” Da perked up, smiling dorkily over at Pops, who flushed and smiled back just as cheesily.

Peter sighed. His parents might have been following him around, but this was the first time Peter saw them and confronted them. So yeah, they were both pretty well-behaved. And they did seem really engrossed in one another and not on Peter – stress on _gross_ , by the way.

The door to the restaurant let out a tell-talte ring as it was pushed open, and a familiar form walked in, peering around until he spotted Peter near the window.

“Peter! Miss Alanis was wondering why you’ve been gone– oh hey, Mister and Mister Stark-Rogers!”

Peter _definitely_ saw those telling smirks on Pops’ and Da’s faces.

“Wade! How are you?” Pops greeted.

Wade jogged forward, reminding Peter of another reason he didn’t want his parents around.

Wade Wilson was nineteen years old and made a name for himself as an e-sports player. Under the moniker Deadpool, he became well-known for his specialty in death match games and for famously defeating former E-League champion Ajax two years ago during his debut as a professional e-sports player. Stark E-Games Division immediately snapped him up as one of their sponsored pro e-sports players. Since he was still set to enter college, their offer also came with a spot as one of Stark Industries Scholars.

Which meant that Wade was also part of this trip as well.

Wade was smart and funny and nice and he was good at games and he didn’t mind Peter’s techno babble and awkwardness and he got along with Ned and MJ and his parents and…

And Peter… well… he kind of had a lame crush on him.

Which his parents very well knew because they were nosy and insufferable.

“Wade, good to see you, kid.” Da smiled, standing up to shake Wade’s hand. “Sorry if your guide was worried. Peter saw us and came over.”

“ _Caught_ you, is more like,” Peter muttered.

Wade’s blue eyes crinkled, obviously grinning under his facemask. Wade had an accident when he was a kid that took his parents and most of his body. He was scarred all over and usually wore face masks, gloves, long sleeves, and hoodies to hide himself. Like right now he had on a thin, long-sleeved shirt, a beanie, gloves, and a facemask despite the heat.

“So I guess you guys were tagging along on the trip?” Wade asked.

“Yes.” Peter glared at his parents.

“Surprisingly, no,” Da stressed, rolling his eyes at Peter. “We rarely get time off, so now we’re actually on our honeymoon!”

“Oh, congratulations!” Wade greeted enthusiastically.

Peter elbowed him. “Don’t encourage them, please.”

“Such an ungrateful brat,” Da said as he stood up. “Just for that, your Pops and I are going. Come along, honey bunch, we still have all of the Plaka to see and all those kitschy tourist shops and artisan shops you love looking through.” He scoffed, but looked far too fondly at Pops.

Pops perked up. “Ooh, that’ll be exciting.” He finished the rest of his coffee. “A walk through the oldest neighborhood in Athens will no doubt be so inspiring. Did you bring my–”

“Your sketchbook is in my bag,” Da said. “I’ll bring the car around.”

“Oh, see you around then, Sirs. Have fun.” Wade waved.

“For Petey-pie’s sake, let’s not.” Da smacked a kiss on Peter’s forehead so he knew there were no hard feelings. He turned around.

Peter’s gaze dropped and he groaned just as Wade exclaimed, “Oh, Mister Stark-Rogers, your pants… er… split…”

Because Da’s harem pants had a revealing slit right up the upper thigh.

“Oh, these?” Da looked too pleased. “No, no, dear. This is fashion. When you have gorgeous legs, you never hide them.” He tutted, waving a rather toned leg around. Pops just laughed.

“Da.” Peter groaned.

Da scoffed. “Fine. Later, losers.”

Pops walked up, running a hand through Peter’s curls. Peter didn’t have the heart to shake his Pops off. He’d get that sad puppy look and then Da would get snippy.

“Have fun, son. Oh, and here.” Pops handed over a large takeaway bag of drinks that Peter didn’t notice. “Just a treat, because I think their coffee was good. You can go bring it to all your friends and your guide. Oh, and I’ve added moussaka just for you and Wade as a treat. Very tasty.”

“Oh my god! Thanks, Mister Stark-Rogers!” Wade gaped behind his mask and Peter flushed.

His parents were just so annoyingly sweet.

“Have fun, you two.” Pops waved a hand. A silver car stopped just in front, Da at the wheel, Pops got in and they immediately left.

“Woah.” Wade was trawling through the takeaway bag. “Your parents are really something, Pete.”

“Sorry about that.” Peter sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It felt so warm.

“Hm?” Wade looked up. He had already grabbed a cup of coffee for himself. “Sorry about what?”

Peter waved at where his parents drove off to.

Wade grinned, blue eyes so, so bright behind his glasses, and his smile softened. “Honestly, Petey. It’s fine. Don’t be embarrassed. Your dads are nice and they’re… well, your parents can afford to go anywhere around the world, but they decided to go where you are. That doesn’t seem so bad.”

Yeah, taking into perspective. Peter really was lucky. Wade lost his parents and no relatives took him in. He never even got adopted, and his ‘guardian,’ who Wade called Blind Al, was more of a roommate than an actual guardian.

“I know, and I love them and they’re great. They’re just…” he sighed. “They can be embarrassing sometimes.”

Wade laughed. “I can imagine having superhero parents constantly hovering over you is definitely cause for talk.”

Peter snorted. “Tell me about it.”

 

 

 

The next two days, Da and Pops were as good as gold. They still called twice a day and texted about a hundred times a day, but Peter never saw them around. They were still in Greece though, as evidenced from the photos they sent the family chat.

They were embarrassing, but Peter liked that they were having fun. It was bad enough always being celebrities Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers, but also being superheroes Iron Man and Captain America were titles that always followed them around. It was nice that they could just be husband and husband, no matter how sickeningly sweet they acted.

Peter remained focused on the trip though, because it really was a good opportunity. Greece was so picturesque and inspiring, with good food and so much history, art and beauty.

Wade being there was also a bonus. He was fun, smart and he was actually very personable. Peter knew Wade struggled a lot with his appearance and how people acted around him, but the other SI scholars were good people and they weren’t put off by his looks.

Peter personally didn’t care. A lifetime of lessons from his Pops and Da, not to mention being around superheroes and villains, taught him that looks were literally skin-deep. There was so much more about a person underneath all that that was much more interesting and important.

So Peter resolved to enjoy the other male’s company as much as possible. Peter was going back to school in a few weeks and Wade had college to think about, so they weren’t going to be seeing much of one another after this.

On the sixth day of their trip, their last day before they go back to New York tomorrow, the entire thing went sour.

One of their stops for the day allowed them a few hours to stroll around the square and indulge all the souvenir shops and artisan booths. Peter had to make sure he had gifts for all of his family and friends – Da and Pops (because they might both be in Greece too, but Peter was Still Required), Ned (anything gladiator-related), MJ (something called the Greek Evil Eye), JARVIS and the bots (surprisingly, they asked for old tiles, pottery, or stones to scan and study), Uncle Buck and Uncle Clint (they secretly liked matching couple stuff), Auntie Pepper, Uncle Happy and Uncle Rhodey (who were the easiest and less fussy), Auntie Nat, Uncle Thor, Uncle Bruce, and Uncle Phil (who all liked something odd or funny).

Peter had done most of his shopping and was helping Wade pick gifts from some of the esports players on his team. They were ambling down the block to a museum Wade thought seemed interesting.

Then the screaming suddenly started.

“What the hell?” Wade jolted.

Coming from a superhero family, Peter was taught to do two things whenever there was screaming: run away and hide or run away and seek help. But considering the fact that some guy ran right out of the museum just a few feet away and was literally running towards Peter and Wade, all those instructions were kind of moot.

The man had a package tucked under one arm and a gauntlet or brace of some sort wrapped around his other arm.

“Peter, shit!” Wade grabbed Peter’s arm. “Let’s mo–”

The man raised his weapon gauntlet and fired. Instead of bullets, three blue balls of electricity was fired at once. The screaming got louder. Two bodies dropped and something down the street past Peter and Wade exploded.

“MOVE!” The man shouted.

“Peter, let’s go!” Wade tugged harder until he managed to squeeze himself and Peter down a tight alley.

It was like Peter was watching in slow motion as the robber ran past their hiding space, still firing his gauntlet. A ball of electricity exploded close to the wall he and Wade were hiding at.

In Pops’ words, goddammit.

(Honestly, Pops could cuss better than Da sometimes, but the public would never believe that.)

Peter shouldered past Wade and ran after the man, who was waving his gauntlet around as he ran and sending electricity in all directions. Peter cursed when he noticed several more bodies fell, some of the buildings shudder, and dust and rubble erupt everywhere.

“PETER!”

Peter ignored Wade, who didn’t seem to be following after him. At least someone he cared about was safe.

Peter grabbed his watch. Another thing about coming from a superhero family, and also having a tech genius for a father, you always had options on hand. He pressed a button for an SOS call, which would most likely go to his parents since they were in the same country, and then tugged at the watch face until it unraveled, revealing the web shooter he had been designing for weeks.

He and Da had always meant to try this out and well, here’s the chance. He only had one so he was going to have to do this left-handed, but thank god for ambidexterity.

Peter ran, following after the panic and damage the attacker left behind. He finally saw him up ahead. The man fired off a round and Peter saw a bunch of tables and chairs outside a café fly into the air. Another hit sent a parked motorcycle skidding down the road and Peter webbed the vehicle away before it could hit a man and his daughter who were running for cover. Peter stopped to help the man hide inside a shop with some others, before he ran off again.

At this point, he was mostly trying to web all manner of flying debris from hitting civilians or glass windows or buildings as the assailant got farther and farther away. Peter had to find a way to stall him and keep him in place until backup arrived.

Peter’s eyes darted around and, with quick calculations and a prayer on his lips, he fired a web and dug his heels in. The web caught an already crumbling wall ahead of the attacker, and Peter tugged as hard as he could, sending it toppling over the man’s head. He jogged forward, trying to find the man and see if he was incapacitated, maybe take the weaponized gauntlet off. He was only a handful of feet away when multiple electric rounds suddenly erupted from the rubble, sending rocks and electricity everywhere.

Peter yelped and ducked, feeling the electricity singe his side. He fired a web, using it to pull himself into safety. Behind an overturned stall, he grabbed a brick and threw it across the way at the direction of the attacker. The brick exploded when it hit an electric shot. Peter noticed a metal table at a café across and webbed it, pulling it and then whipping it around the corner before letting go. There was a thud and a shout and Peter knew he made contact.

Peter crawled around the stall, trying to find a way to target the man. The webs were strong. A direct hit and he’d be able to web the guy and incapacitate him without a problem.

The stall behind Peter suddenly exploded and he cried out when he felt his back burn.

“Shit! Shit!” He ran off, but a ball of electricity hit the ground in front of him, sending him stumbling back hard.

“Who the hell are you?!” the attacker approached, gauntlet raised and primed to fire.

Peter gulped.

Oh shit.

The man fired.

The sound of repulsors had never sounded sweeter, nor did the sound of metal whizzing through the air when shield and electricity collided, saving Peter.

Iron Man in armor sans helmet and a casually-dressed yet shield-toting Captain America landed in front of Peter in a defensive cover.

“You okay, Pete?” was Pops’ first question, while Da asked, “How’re the webs?”

Peter winced as he sat up, his arm and his back twinging painfully from the close calls and his rather thin outerwear providing absolutely no cover.

“I’m a bit burned, but the webs were perfect,” he breathed, waving his web shooter. “But I’m gonna need one more to balance things out.”

Pops nodded, eyes still trained on the dangerous man. “Good job, Peter. We’ll take it from here.”

“Da, Pops,” Peter called out. “Sorry I was being a brat about you guys being around in the first place.”

His parents turned to him, both of them smiling.

“We know, son, but good thing we were,” Pops said as Da threw him a flying kiss. “SHIELD’s European Branch is three minutes out. Find shelter.”

Da placed a hand on Pops’ shoulder. “And here you thought our honeymoon was going to be villain free, snookums.”

Pops sighed, grabbing Da’s hand and pressing a kiss to gauntleted knuckles. “I know. I know. I shouldn’t have said it. I cursed us.”

Peter hobbled off as his parents did what they did best – save the world and bickering while they did it.

 

 

 

Two days later and the happening in Greece was still on the news. Peter was relieved that the mess was so sudden and surprising that there weren’t any cameras around to catch him in action – though he had a feeling Da, JARVIS, and SHIELD might have also had something to do about that. Only the intervention of Iron Man and Captain America made the news.

Peter was in the living room of Stark Tower that afternoon, arm and back wrapped up from minor electrical burns, when JARVIS announced that he had a visitor. He looked up from the second web shooter he had been fixing in the taller kitchen tables. Hunching over on the shorter tables put a bit of strain in his back and shoulder and he really wanted to recover as soon as possible.

“Who is it, Jay?” he asked.

 _“Mister Wade Wilson, asking if he could come up or if he should wait in the lobby,”_ JARVIS replied.

Da’s head popped up from the couch where he had been reclining with Pops, but a large hand grabbed his head and pulled him down.

“Go see your friend, Peter. We’re good here,” Pops called out. “Send him up, Jay.”

“Wait!” Da struggled against Pops’ hold. “Wait wait wait wait wait! Steve! Lemme go!”

Peter beat a hasty retreat, thanking his lucky stars that Pops was in the room to distract Da. He waited in the hall for the elevator, shifting on his bare feet and picking at the hem of his t-shirt nervously.

After what happened in Greece, Peter had been spirited away by his parents and SHIELD, so he wasn’t able to say goodbye to Wade and all the other scholars, and then he spent all of yesterday in recovery. He woke up this morning to a ton of Wade’s texts and had actually been thinking about what to say in between soldering his new web shooter.

The elevator doors slid open.

“I’m really sorry about leaving you in Greece.” Peter blurted out.

Wade stepped back, surprised. “Um, it’s okay?”

He was wrapped up as always in a long-sleeved sweater, jeans, and a facemask and beanie. He was also toting two boxes and a paper bag.

“Oh, oh, um, let me help,” Peter said, reaching out.

“Nuh-uh, no way.” Wade sidestepped him. “I can see the bandage around your arm and the ones peeking out from your shirt collar. I’ve got this.” He smiled under his glasses and mask. “Kitchen? I bought dessert.” He stepped forward.

Peter thought of protesting, but Wade looked firm so he nodded, leading him down the hall. He sighed in relief when the TV was off and found his parents were gone.

“I brought you some doughnuts,” Wade said as he put down his loot on the table. “The ones you liked, plus some extra ones for your dads. I got their favorite flavors, which was easy enough because the donut shop knew what they were.”

“Yeah, the Avengers are constant customers,” Peter said, sitting down. He noticed his mangled shooter on the table and pushed it to one side.

Wade glanced at it, curiously, but didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry!” Peter said, again. “I’m sorry I left and that I didn’t contact you sooner.”

Wade shrugged. “I figured your dads got you out of there immediately. And I saw the news, but I didn’t expect those.” He motioned to the wounds.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Peter said, shrugging. “This is nothing.”

Wade raised an eyebrow at him, which reminded Peter that it was in bad form to talk about injuries that way, especially not to a teenager who had eighty percent of his entire body burned.

“And by that, I mean… um… I’m fine. Don’t worry,” Peter amended. “Sorry.”

Wade shook his head, looking more amused than anything. “It’s fine. I’m just glad to see you’re okay, even though I had to ask Miss Potts for an update.”

Peter made to apologize, but Wade just poked him on the cheek.

“Next time – though god forbid there would be a next time – I would appreciate a text or a call. I was really worried, you know.”

“Got it.” Peter nodded, flushing.

They got out some of the donuts, and Peter grabbed them some soda from the fridge before they started talking.

In the middle of recounting the aftermath about what happened in Greece, from Wade’s point of view left out on the street and Peter having to get ferried out of the scene by Iron Man – in vague terms, of course. Wade didn’t have the appropriate clearance level… yet – Pops walked in.

“Good day, Mister Stark-Rogers.” Wade greeted. “I bought donuts.”

“Steve is fine, son,” Pops said. “And thanks for the treat. I take it you came to see how Petey’s doing?”

“I was pretty worried,” Wade admitted. “I couldn’t help coming over. I’m glad to see he’s okay though.”

Peter flushed, ignoring his Pops’ grin.

“Well, thank you for that, son, and for bringing these,” Pops said. “You staying for lunch?”

“Um…” Wade glanced over at Peter. “If Peter wants?”

“I want to!” Peter said, far too enthusiastically. “If– if you’re free, I mean? And if you think you can handle a room full of crazies, superheroes, spies, scientists–”

“And Tony,” Steve added. There was a loud yelp of outrage from around the corner and Da walked in, glaring at Pops.

“I resent that! Take that back, Rogers!” Da protested.

“I don’t know who you’re talking to because that’s certainly not my surname,” Pops said, grabbing two donuts, “anymore, at least.”

Peter saw his Da visibly soften and rolled his eyes at them. He glanced at Wade, who was chuckling, face creasing under his glasses and mask.

“I think I can handle all that, Peter,” Wade said. “Thanks for having me.”

Wade winked at Peter, deftly ignoring Peter’s parents bickering good-naturedly behind him. Wade didn’t seem at all weirded out or averse to Peter’s life as the son of superheroes, and Peter couldn’t help feeling Wade was going to fit right in.


End file.
